Our Song
by destiny-rebellion
Summary: Troy and Gabriella sing 'their song' at the after party. Troyella fluffy oneshot.


Our Song 

'CONGRATS WILDCATS!' read the huge banner draped across the Bolton's back doorway. It was just after the triple victory and the after party- hosted in the Bolton's backyard- was in full swing. People were dancing, chatting about their favorite parts of the game and generally having a good time. Troy was receiving theatrical advice from Ryan and Gabrielle was listening to Taylor blabber on about how hot Chad was. To Taylor's delight Chad suddenly appeared holding a microphone up on a stage like construction that had been set up on the patio.

"Hey everyone, we thought it was only fitting that we had some kind of musical entertainment from our captain and now-musical-lead Troy" There was cheers and laughs from the crowd

Chad continued, "So we've hired a karaoke machine!"

Troy was now shaking his head at the ground and chuckling to himself

"So here he is, our MVP! But not without his partner-in-crime" Chad laughed, gesturing to Gabriella

"Oh no!" Gabriella giggled as Taylor pushed her towards the stage

As she waited for Troy to join her she couldn't help but check out the cute smile he was wearing on the face that she found so attractive. When he got there she smiled sweetly at him. They hadn't actually talked since she had congratulated him back at the game. They seemed to get interrupted every time they tried to be alone. He smiled back and pushed the randomize button on the machine.

Instantly the music started up. No one else in the crowd knew the significance of the song that had been selected. Troy looked up from the machine in amazement and gazed into Gabriella's eyes.

"Who would've thought?" he said quietly. Then started singing the familiar words he had sung just a couple of weeks previously.

_Living __in__my__own__world_

_Didn't__ understand _

_That anything can happen _

_When you take a chance _

Gabriella couldn't help but smile as she let her part escape her lips

_I never believed __in_

_What I couldn't see _

_I never opened __my__ heart (oh)_

_To all the possibilities _

_I know that something has changed _

_Never felt this way _

_And right here tonight _

_This could be the start _

_Of something new _

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you (oh)_

_And now looking __in__ your eyes _

_I feel __in__my__ heart _

_The start of something new _

_Oh, yeah,_

_Now who'd of ever thought that _

_We'd both be here tonight _

_Yeah, And the __world__ looks so much brighter (brighter)_

_With you by __my__ side _

_I know that something has changed _

_Never felt this way _

_I know it for real _

Troy took hold of Gabriella's hand and pulled her in closer to him. They were now only singing towards each other, the crowd felt so far away.

_This could be the start _

_Of something new _

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you (oh)_

_And now looking __in__ your eyes _

_I feel __in__my__ heart _

_The start of something new _

The only people who knew that this song was the reason that they were standing on that stage were Troy and Gabriella. And both of them felt like this moment belonged to them, it was there secret that only they could understand.

_I never knew that it could happen _

_Till it happened to me _

_I __didn't__ know it before _

_but now it's easy to see (Ohh)_

_It's a start of something new _

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you _

_And now looking __in__ your eyes _

_I feel __in__my__ heart _

_That it's the start _

_Of something new _

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you _

_And now looking __in__ your eyes _

_I feel __in__my__ heart _

Troy cupped Gabriella's face in his free hand. Neither of them caring that over a hundred people were watching them. He didn't break his strong eye contact with her. Gabriella felt his knees go weak at the touch of his hand cooling her warm cheeks.

_The start of something new_

_The start of something new _

_Start of something new_

On the last note, Troy immediately closed the remaining gap between them, catching her in a soft, sweet kiss. When they pulled away everyone was whistling and jeering but neither Troy nor Gabriella cared, they had each other now and that was all that mattered.

Troy rested his forehead on hers and whispered "Our song"

Gabriella smiled and nodded "Our song"

---

A/N- Just a quick idea I got and had to write. Please review.


End file.
